


А что это за жизнь, без пианины?

by bovdur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Miracles, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Piano
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovdur/pseuds/bovdur
Summary: Сказка про чёрных монстров, хмурого принца и галлюцинации.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 23





	А что это за жизнь, без пианины?

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено целиком и полностью этим вот видео  
> https://youtu.be/4I_NYya-WWg
> 
> Захотелось мне что-то сказочки и любви

Стайлз тащит за собой огромный чемодан, но совершенно не чувствует усталости. Сама мысль, что он скоро окажется дома и обнимет отца, придаёт ему сил. Ещё и на «отлично» закрытая сессия повышает настроение. Студент с нетерпением ждал рождественных каникул, чтобы отдохнуть и съездить домой. Один лишь недостаток в этой прекрасной поре — она слишком быстро проходит и, спустя несколько недель, надо будет возвращаться в людный Лос-Анджелес.

Парень останавливается посреди холла, ведь, кажется, его рука вот-вот отвалится. По аэропорту нескончаемым потоком носятся десятки и десятки людей: ищут багаж, спешат на паспортный контроль, слоняются туда-сюда в ожидании посадки, некоторые даже спят на неудобных деревянных скамейках и стульях.

До рейса остаётся ещё достаточно времени, ведь Стайлз, побоявшись опоздать, подорвался на час раньше. И теперь парень стоит здесь, как идиот, опираясь на чемодан и выискивая свободное местечко, чтобы присесть. К сожалению, разношёрстный контингент заполонил все свободные скамейки ожидания, а кое-кто разместился прямо на полу.

Студент горестно вздыхает и плетётся вдоль широченного коридора, просто чтобы не стоять на месте. Вдруг, его боковое зрение вылавливает из множества объектов фортепиано. Вроде одно из тех невезучих, что ставят в людных местах, чтобы человеки не померли от скуки. А где фортепиано — там и пуфик подле него. Парень немного воровато оглядывается — может это место зарезервировано или там вообще нельзя сидеть. Но вот он, наконец-то, принимает сидячее положение и к нему не спешит охрана аэропорта.

Чудненько.

Стайлз сидит спиной к фортепиано, но буквально чувствует, что оно на него смотрит. Кого, чёрт подери, волнует, что это неодушевлённый предмет и у него нет глаз?! Стилински ощущает «взгляд» каждым позвонком. Студент игнорирует это ощущение всеми силами, но странное любопытство побеждает. Он медленно поворачивается к инструменту, будто боясь разозлить его, и, с опаской, разглядывает чёрного монстра.

Фортепиано в довольно хорошем состоянии, не смотря на то, что находится в общественном месте и любой желающий болван может поиздеваться над инструментом и наиграть «Собачий вальс». Лакированная крышка поднята, и это выглядит так, будто монстр открыл свою уродливую пасть, чтобы сожрать Стайлза.

Парень то и дело поглядывает на клавиши. Клавиши «стреляют глазками» на него.

В голове мелькают почти стёртые воспоминания о маме. Как она хотела, чтобы Стайлз стал музыкантом; как потом мама умерла; как Стайлз разбил домашнее фортепиано вдребезги…

Парень понимает, что сделал глупость, что музыка не виновата в маминой смерти. Кислотная боль внутри спустя годы превратилась в грусть; теперь у Стайлза есть силы улыбаться, вспоминая маму и её привычки, её голос и мягкие волосы. Ему очень жаль, что так и не смог стать пианистом.

Но кое-что он может сыграть.

Первое прикосновение к холодным клавишам непривычное. Стайлз с опаской, будто бы на пробу, нажимает белую клавишу. Робкий звук ноты почти не слышен в общей какофонии и суматохе аэропорта. Он теряется между громкими разговорами, объявлениями диспетчера, детским плачем и прочим, и прочим, и прочим. Сам Стайлз тоже на миг теряется во всём этом, и секундная паника сжимает его горло: парень нервно оглядывается вокруг, но людям, по-прежнему, на него плевать. Требуются несколько минут, чтобы успокоить дыхание и бешено колотящееся сердце, прежде чем попытаться снова.

Слишком давно он играл в последний раз. Слишком много вещей изменилось. Он сам изменился.

Найти общий язык с инструментом сложно — клавиши будто сопротивляются, поэтому Стайлз полностью концентрирует своё внимание на кончиках пальцев, позволяет внутреннему барьеру исчезнуть, позволяет музыке циркулировать вместе с кровью, двигать собой, направлять себя.

Он просто отключает мозг и не задумывается над тем, что играет.

Сначала это что-то несвязное и бессмысленное, просто чтобы вспомнить звучание клавиш. Но, постепенно, запертая на десять замков дверь приоткрывается, воскрешая забытые воспоминания: нотные тетради, ненавистные уроки сольфеджио, мамины пальцы, парящие над инструментом.

Всё становится таким ярким и живым, будто было только вчера. Стайлз чувствует странную лёгкость в душе и от этого почему-то хочется плакать.

Парень нарушает все правила сидения за фортепиано и скрючивается в три погибели. Во-первых, чихать он хотел на эти правила, во-вторых, это его подсознание извиняется перед инструментом за разбитого собрата.

Тем временем музыка, циркулирующая в Стайлзе, выплёскивается, минуя сознательную часть мозга. Несмелые касания превращаются в нечто более существенное и цельное.

Мелодия приобретает форму, и парень полностью отдаётся своим ощущениям и эмоциям. Несколько человек из толпы останавливаются и заворожено слушают его игру, но Стайлз этого не видит. Он больше не слышит шума аэропорта и единственное, что его связывает с окружающим миром — слегка потёртые клавиши.

Не сказать, что Стилински играет всё точно по нотам и выдерживает правильную продолжительность, но, глядя на молодого парня за фортепиано, у людей что-то замирает внутри и обыденные проблемы кажутся чем-то далёким и незначительным.

Мелодия становится уверенней и быстрей, так как последние страхи и барьеры покидают Стайлза. Есть только он и музыка.

И есть ещё странный парень в кожанке за его спиной, что с ухмылкой наблюдает за представлением.

Стайлз настолько поглощён музыкой, что едва замечает, как этот хмуроватого вида парень влезает и начинает обыгрывать мелодию на две октавы выше. Он и рад бы возмутиться, только понимает, что теперь мелодия звучит лучше.

Вокруг них скапливаются люди, кто-то даже снимает импровизацию на телефон. Диспетчер из динамиков объявляет начало посадки на какой-то там рейс.

Стайлз усердно перебирает пальцами и, естественно, ничего из этого не замечает.

Боковое зрение студента не может разглядеть лицо незнакомца, но приятный парфюм и шестое чувство подсказывают, что он неплох. Его пальцы чуть крупнее, чем Стайлзовые, но парят над клавишами элегантно и без напряжения, что наводит на мысль — его партнер куда профессиональнее его самого.

Парень в этом только убеждается, когда обыгрывание переходит на новый уровень и Стайлзу ничего не остаётся, как поддаться на уловку. В тот момент, когда он входит в изменённый ритм, парень в кожанке перестраивается влево и занимает нижние октавы. Студент немного теряется и сбивается с ритма, но незнакомец вежливо ждёт, пока Стайлз вытирает вспотевшие ладони о штаны.

Они продолжают и, становится ясно, что незнакомец хочет вести — постепенно повышает уровень и меняет мелодию. Что ж, если ему так хочется, то Стайлз принимает правила игры.

Людей вокруг становится всё больше и одна девочка отчаянно дёргает маму за подол платья с вопросом «Как они это делают?» Её мама понятия не имеет.

Парень в кожанке внезапно меняет ритм, и Стилински снова слегка сбивается, но уже через секунду подхватывает и теперь сам обыгрывает незнакомца.

Какая-то часть сознания орёт, что, вообще-то, Стайлз здесь главный. Это ведь он сидит на пуфике! Но рациональность вторит, что в мастерстве Стилински значительно проигрывает.

Другая часть мозга Стайлза, что ещё хоть как-то функционирует, замечает боковым зрением улыбку хмурого парня, но и эта информация теряется в эмоциональном потоке.

Незнакомец постепенно оттесняет Стайлза на октаву выше и играет двумя руками. Стилински на миг чувствует себя ненужным, так как его лёгкого обыгрывания почти не слышно, но, стоит им снова найти гармонию, как это ощущение исчезает.

Они уже не соревнуются, кто кого переиграет, а просто дополняют друг друга. Стайлз даёт незнакомцу пять секунд соло, а потом тот делает то же самое для него самого.

Хмурый парень теперь переходит с одного стиля на другой, причём так легко, что студент не может сдержать улыбки. Но есть что-то приободряющее в этой хмурости, так что Стилински не чувствует себя ущербно и продолжает развивать мелодию.

Парень в кожанке снова переходит на верхние октавы и Стайлз чувствует приближающуюся кульминацию. Студент немножко нервничает, но хмурый парень глубоким голосом говорит «Давай», и Стайлз даёт.

Они играют в четыре руки и постепенно переходят в крещендо. Стилински узнаёт отрывки мелодии из какого-то фильма, но они настолько изменены, что непонятно из какого именно. Стайлз подбирается в предчувствии финала, но незнакомец неожиданно замедляется. И как только студент подстраивается, хмурый парень опять ускоряется, не прекращая повышать уровень.

Стайлз чувствует, как сильно вспотел, его лицо, наверное, оттенком больше напоминало свеклу, но всё это так захватывающе, что ему плевать на свой внешний вид.

Шума вокруг действительно становится меньше, толпа восторженно наблюдает и, боясь помешать, кажется, не дышит.

Незнакомец продолжает ободряюще кивать и даже даёт Стайлзу инициативу на несколько секунд, а затем снова меняет ритм. Стилински даже не запнулся.

Хмурый парень теперь наращивает темп постепенно и Стайлз легко следует за ним, занимая нижнюю октаву. Студент оставляет незнакомцу финал и только немножко дополняет звучание, но тот снова замедляется.

Парень в кожанке переходит на нижние октавы, перегнувшись прямо через Стайлза, и оказывается к нему ну очень близко. Но прежде чем его бедный мозг успел бы запаниковать, незнакомец его обходит и продолжает играть.

Стилински развлекается на верхних октавах и продолжает смесь мелодий на свой вкус. Незнакомец снова замедляется, и это уже точно финал. Стайлз убирает руки с клавиш, а хмурая морда продолжает. Этот гад любит оставлять последнее слово за собой.

Стайлз решает помочь закончить, но незнакомец оттесняет его и студенту ничего не остаётся, кроме как забрать руки.

Хмурый парень доходит до верхней октавы и любезно показывает Стайлзу провести по всем клавишам напоследок. Стилински слушается, пусть это и не совсем уместно и одновременно не может поверить в то, что только что произошло.

Громкие аплодисменты приводят парня в чувство. Становится неловко, что за его музыкальными потугами наблюдало около полсотни человек.

Стайлз на ватных ногах поднимается с пуфика и улыбается, словно болван. Внутри у него бушуют разные эмоции, но ни грусти, ни подавленности нет. Стилински чувствует себя свободным.

Парень оглядывается и встречается со взглядом незнакомца. Тот уже не играет, но всё равно сбивает Стайлза с ритма. Парень в кожанке выглядит брутальным, но очень красивым. В его глазах плещется чистая радость и эйфория. Студент пропадает, глядя в эти глаза. Стилински хочет что-то сказать или хотя бы пожать ему руку, как с мысли его сбивает диспетчер.

Женский голос объявляет конец посадки на рейс «Лос-Анжелес — Бикон Хиллз». Парень уже почти пропускает эту информацию мимо ушей, но до него доходит.

Заканчивается посадка на _его_ рейс!

Стайлз растерянно смотрит по сторонам в поисках чемодана и, бросив последний печальный взгляд на незнакомца, бежит на свой самолёт.

Одна его часть вопит вернуться назад, взять у того парня номер телефона, узнать хотя бы его имя, взглянуть ещё раз в его глаза. Вторая же, приказывает бежать по длинным коридорам.

Стайлз ещё никогда так сильно не сомневался в принятом решении.

Парень успевает на самолёт и дрожащей рукой протягивает стюардессе посадочный талон. Устраиваясь в салоне, студент пребывает в каком-то промежуточном состоянии, когда ещё не до конца понимаешь суть ситуации.

Самолёт ещё не взлетел, а Стайлза уже накрывает. И если бы не пассажиры вокруг, он бы точно расплакался. Только он мог так виртуозно профукать идеального бойфренда. Стилински продолжает корить себя и во время взлёта, с тоской уставившись в иллюминатор, будто он сможет увидеть где-то там внизу хмурого незнакомца.

Предвкушение праздников и отдыха испорчено собственной глупостью и трусостью. Его обычная гиперактивность превращается в тупую апатию ко всему живому.

Полёт слишком короткий, чтобы заснуть и забыться, но слишком долгий, чтобы не начать себя накручивать.

Таким образом, в Бикон Хиллз прилетает помятая и уставшая версия Стайлза. Парень приказывает себе собраться, чтобы отец не начал допрос и не расстраивался. Встреча с родным человеком всё же отвлекает, и день заканчивается не слишком печально. Отец крепко обнимает, взлохмачивает волосы Стайлза, расспрашивает про колледж и про друзей; так что парень на какое-то время забывает о том, как сильно налажал.

Они идут в обнимку к машине, и всё кажется таким правильным, что парень даже не понимает, как у него вырывается вопрос.

— Пап, давай купим пианино?

Глаза отца расширяются от удивления и видно, что внезапные воспоминания об умершей жене его не щадят. Мужчина хочет расспросить Стайлза, что воскресило его любовь к музыке, но взгляд сына говорит сам за себя.

— А почему бы и нет? — соглашается с прихотью отец и садится за руль.

Всю дорогу домой они едут в приятной тишине и думают об одном и том же.

Родной дом встречает студента светом гирлянд и уютом. Но, стоит парню оказаться одному в собственной комнате — всё возвращается назад. Стены давят и тоже насмехаются над ним.

В какой-то момент Стайлз верит, что сможет всё исправить. Они ещё могут встретиться. Стилински разобьёт палатку у того самого фортепиано и будет его выжидать.

Да, конечно. Какая вероятность того, что в миллионном городе с сумасшедшей текучкой людей можно случайно встретить именно хмурого незнакомца?

После этой мысли всё становится ещё хуже. Парня не веселят ни фильмы, ни вкусная еда. Даже отец замечает, что что-то не так и смотрит подозрительным взглядом на сына весь обед.

Старые друзья тоже не слишком помогают. Телефон, конечно, мигает изредка от сообщений и даже приглашений на вечеринки. О, Стилински представляет себе это безудержное веселье, где все по парочкам, а он кукует в сторонке и делает вид, что всё нормально. Лучше уж дома остаться.

Стайлз бы совсем расклеился, если бы не праздники.

На носу приготовление праздничного ужина, укрощение (строптивой) ёлки и полные тоски вечера.

Стайлз буквально заставляет себя выйти из комнаты и взаимодействовать с внешним миром.

Стилински уныло плетётся по торговому центру в поисках подарка для отца. Его мысли уже привычной пластинкой крутятся в усталой голове. И, как назло, вокруг одни счастливые люди, все за ручку с кем-то идут. А вот если бы Стайлз не был таким идиотом…

Да, примерно вот такая вот пластинка.

Ход депрессивных мыслей прерывается чьим-то отчаянным окриком. Вряд ли это зовут именно Стайлза. Ну, или на крайний случай, какой-то знакомый решил напомнить о неуплаченном долге. Но нет.

Сквозь толпу прорывается хмурого вида парень в кожанке. Стайлз застывает.

Незнакомец и дальше прорывается сквозь поток людей и кричит «Стой!».

Стайлз, как и любой нормальный человек, на приказ стоять начинает уносить ноги.

Дожил бедняга, ловит галлюцинации сред бела дня. А знал ведь с самого начала, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Сдурел от одиночества!

Стайлз ловко оббегает препятствия в виде людей, но чья-то сильная рука его всё же останавливает и разворачивает к себе лицом.

— Ты почему убегаешь, идиота кусок? — спрашивает запыхавшийся, но всё равно красивый голос.

— Нет, ну это неслыханно! Чтобы меня обзывала моя собственная галлюцинация! Я буду жаловаться! — студент не понимает, что за ерунду несёт, но давайте не будем его в этом винить. Тут любой умом двинется.

— Что? Какая ещё галлюцинация? — незнакомец в растерянности, а Стайлз лишь горько вздыхает. Всё им нужно объяснять. Ну что за глюки несмышлёные пошли!

— Самая обыкновенная галлюцинация. Я сошёл с ума и ты мне теперь мерещишься повсюду. На самом деле я сейчас разговариваю сам с собой, и люди, глядя на меня, только крутят пальцем у виска.

— Э-э-э, — изрекает глюк.

— Вот смотри, я в тебя с полуоборота влюбился? Влюбился. Как последний лох тебя профукал? Профукал. И ты каким-то образом нашёл меня в моём городе, потому что, вероятно, тоже влюбился. Замечательная была бы сказочка, только мы не в сказке и ты в меня не влюбился, значит ты меня не нашёл и передо мной сейчас просто галлюцинация. Вот. — Стайлз ещё раз тяжело вздыхает.

— А если я докажу, что я настоящий?

— Ну, попробуй.

Стайлз кивает и выжидающе смотрит, что этот странный глюк собирается делать.

Галлюцинация ухмыляется, подаётся вперёд и больно щипает парня за руку.

— Ай! Больно вообще-то! — Стилински возмущается и растирает руку, пока до него медленно доходит. — Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Как это возможно?

— Вот так, — не-галлюцинация улыбается и протягивает руку. — Меня зовут Дерек Хейл.

— Стайлз Стилински, — студент, как под гипнозом жмёт руку не-незнакомцу и всё ещё сомневается. — Но я всё равно ничего не понимаю. Как ты меня нашёл?

— Подождал на следующий рейс в Бикон Хиллз. Остановился у знакомых и решил побродить, поспрашивать, кто знает парня с русыми непослушными волосами, родинками и широкой улыбкой. И увидел тебя. — Дерек улыбается и смотрит на Стайлза с такой надеждой и радостью в глазах, что хочется смеяться и плакать одновременно.

— И что теперь? — спрашивает Стилински, ещё не до конца отойдя от шока.

Дерек смотрит куда-то в сторону и Стайлз оборачивается туда же, чтобы увидеть старенькое чёрное фортепиано у стены, одно из тех, что отдают на милость толпе, чтобы те не померли со скуки.

— Сыграем?

**Author's Note:**

> Мелодии, которые играли персонажи:  
> Ludovico Einaudi - Una Mattina  
> Brave Heart - For the love of princess


End file.
